<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughlin City Limits by LadyBastet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091829">Laughlin City Limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBastet/pseuds/LadyBastet'>LadyBastet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolverine - Fandom, X-Men, movieverse - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M, FOC - Freeform, Graphic Sex, James Howlett - Freeform, Logan - Freeform, M/F, One Night Stand, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Wolverine - Freeform, erotic romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:23:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBastet/pseuds/LadyBastet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rich, neglected wife takes a wrong turn on a road trip to Canada, and finds herself in the bed of a raven haired, whiskey drinking cage fighter who has some unusual characteristics. One shot. Smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FOC - Relationship, OC - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laughlin City Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s too bad. I planned an amazing dinner for us tonight. I thought you were catching the next flight.” I said before popping another stuffed mushroom in my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m just...not able to leave just yet. It may be just a few more days.” Michael’s apology was cold and mechanical.  I was numb to it. “I’ll call as soon as I know for sure. When we’re all wrapped up. All right? I love you. I have to get back to work now.” He hung up before I had the chance to say anything else.  I’d eaten dinner alone so often I thought I might start making single portions. I sat at the table twisting linguine around my silver fork, gazing at the painted orchids on the china plate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t eat anything right now...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My inner dialogue scolded me for lacking the courage to disrupt my comfortable lifestyle. I’d known Michael was having an affair with a co worker for months. I was stunned at first, then angry, then grateful we had no children. I’d wanted to say something but days went by, then weeks. I guess maybe I was just in shock. This particular night however was the frosting on the cake and I decided to call my best friend who lived just across the border in Calgary.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey girl.” Heather answered on the first ring.  How are things?” Her voice was warm and cheerful as usual. It was refreshing to hear. It was unfortunate that I had only bad news to share.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the best. I won’t waste time dancing around the subject. Michael is cheating. He’s not coming home on time from his business trip...<em>again</em>. He keeps delaying his return as if I’m a fool. I certainly feel like one.” I confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey no...I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say. What can I do? How’d you find out?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Charges for hotel rooms on a credit card I didn’t know about as well as a few other obvious clues I chose to ignore. Idiot forgot to opt out of paper billing I guess. He’s rich, I never said he was smart.” I laughed a little. “I was hoping I could drive up and stay for awhile. I won’t be too much of a burden. I just need your company, and I need to not be here whenever he does decide to return. I took a long sip of Cabernet, savoring its black currant and cedar notes. I was so calm and it worried me to some degree. “We can go shopping and I can get wine drunk and cry about my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good! It’s a long drive to take alone though. But I guess if you stop for rest it won’t be too bad. Leave right now if you want and I’ll make the spare room ready. Are you sure you don’t want to just catch the next flight?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think a good, long road trip might be part of the healing process.” I finished off my glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell him or are you just going to come up? Honestly he’s an asshole and I wouldn’t tell him a thing.”  Her tone changed from warm to cold in a split second.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will. I’ll just leave a note saying I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’ll stick it to the leftovers.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl. Just keep in touch and let me know when you stop for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely will. Thank you, Heather.” I said before ending the call.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I packed my Pégase Légère with the essentials. A few casual day dresses, a couple of pairs of jeans, a jacket and sweaters. Shopping had always been therapeutic for me, so I planned to return with a heavier suitcase than I’d left with. If I returned at all. I grabbed my make up case, stuffed a few odds and ends into my Neverfull and carelessly tossed it all in the back of my SUV. I would make no apologies to my husband for taking off on a trip without notifying him. I had not a single shred of guilt as I turned the key and started down the driveway. When the big iron gate shut behind me it was like being released from a gilded prison, where everything was perfect on the surface but nothing was at all fulfilling. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I hoped some time away with a close friend would help to clear my mind and help me to decide what to do next. The drive was relaxing as it was evening and there were few people on the road. I admired the mountain sunset as the scenery changed from big city architecture to canopies of evergreens that went on for miles and miles. I got lost in it and the mindless act of driving on the open road, but I was already getting tired by the time I reached the terminal at the border. And where I should’ve merged onto Highway BC-1E, I turned off on the wrong exit and I didn’t become aware of it until I was many miles past where I’d intended to go. By the time I saw the weathered sign reading <em>Laughlin</em> <em>City</em> there was no sense in turning around. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I entered the town hopeful I might be able to find a hotel room and maybe a burger or something. But Laughlin City didn’t have much to offer in the way of accommodations. Though it was true I’d stayed in some of the most upscale hotels in the the states, I didn’t have unrealistic expectations of what I’d find in such an isolated place. As the temperature was steadily dropping, my highest expectations were cleanliness, warmth, and safety. I drove until I came up to what looked like a barn converted into a bar. The parking lot was near full but there were no markers. I found an open space next to an old blue and white F250 topped with a truck camper and a motorcycle trailer hitched to the back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What type of type of person could hole themselves up in such a thing? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Many rough looking characters were entering the barn bar and I sat for a few moments unsure if the choice to stop there had been a wise one. But my eyes were bleary and heavy from the drive and my stomach just would not stop growling as I’d eaten only a few bites before leaving. I had no other choice but to enter the less than safe looking establishment, even if only to ask for directions. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I still wore the curve hugging button down black dress with a plunging neckline I’d put on to wear at dinner. I hadn’t thought about changing before leaving. I just wanted out of that house in a hurry. I was grateful it was at least long sleeved. I fluffed my thick, black curls in the back where they were smooshed from being pressed against my seat and decided I was good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything about you stands out here Lydia...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even my car was starting to catch the attention of people walking by. A brand new, white Lexus RX was an uncommon sight in a lot packed with muddy and rusty old trucks. I was a little bit nervous to get out. I grabbed my purse out of the back and took a deep breath upon opening the door. The frosty outdoor air shocked my senses,  since I’d had the seat warmer on for a good part of the drive. The pointed heel of my black, red bottomed  pumps crunched gravel, dirt, and the light sprinkle of snow on the ground.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the place was as dark as could be. It wasn’t like romantic evening dinner dark, but seedy and shadowy in a way in which one could do as they pleased around any corner and go undetected. Not that any of the patrons looked like the type to care. I walked up to the bar, politely excusing my self as I navigated my way through the crowd of denim, tattoos, leather, and trucker’s caps. Fires burned in steel drums here and there for warmth but the strangest thing of all was a huge iron cage. It had evidently been damaged over time and wire was wrapped to hold it together in places. A drunken, rowdy crowd surrounded it it, impatient for the violent spectacle to come. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cage fighting? How barbaric. Maybe I made a mistake taking this trip after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’ll you have?” The gray haired bartender asked while wiping down barware. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually just have a question. Is there a hotel anywhere close? And a diner maybe? I’ve missed my exit and...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Two drink minimum.” He pointed to a sign stuck to the nicotine stained  mirror behind him. He looked down at my 3.80 carat diamond and made a suspicious scowl. I decided it was too noticeable a piece of jewelry for where I was, and discreetly slipped it into my purse. I didn’t want to draw more attention than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course. You don’t happen to serve coffee do you?” I thought some caffeine might help me pull through and then I’d just head back the way I came and take the proper exit. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” He said, never looking up from the counter he was wiping down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll have a Cabernet.” I took out my phone but I wasn’t getting a signal. I knew Heather was probably starting to get worried.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a house red and that’s it. You wanna start a tab?” He began pouring the wine without waiting for my response. I looked around and the first fight of the evening was starting. I decided to focus on the television instead. I had no interest in macho chest beating or male posturing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A tab is fine but I won’t have more than two since I’m driving. I’m hoping to find a hotel. Maybe a place to get dinner?” I asked again after taking a sip of the not great, but drinkable wine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Motel up the road is full tonight. It usually is because of the truckers. There isn’t another for about another seventy miles or so.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so far.” I replied in a defeated tone. “What about food?” I sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The truck stop diner up the road is closed until morning. Repairs on the stove or something I heard.” The  bartender slid a red plastic bowl of peanuts in front of me and walked over to serve a couple who’d been waiting. I went immediately to shelling and stuffing my face with them. The crowd in the bar was thick around the cage but from my tall barstool I could see what was taking place inside the steel fencing. I’d thought I couldn’t be bothered to look but with all the excitement centered around it, it was difficult not to. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentleman, in all my years I’ve never seen anything like that. Are you going to just let this man walk away with your money?” The announcer spoke out over the booing and yelling of the masses. I hadn’t paid any attention to the first fight but I watched as a limp and battered body was being dragged from the cage. I shuddered to think of the kind of place I was in. I knew I’d have to take my chances on the road. But I was captivated by the man left standing. The winning fighter was well built but much smaller than the man he’d beaten into a coma. He leaned against the cage, waiting for his next opponent. A big, bald man in a black T-shirt volunteered to be next. Though I couldn’t imagine why anyone would after seeing the last guy. Then it dawned on me what lengths some people without much money would go to to obtain it. I felt a twinge of guilt sitting there in designer shoes with a diamond hidden in my $1500 handbag. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fight him!” He shouted over the crowd and stepped up into the cage. He was also quite a bit larger than the man who had his well-muscled back turned, casually tossing back a whiskey without a care. I couldn’t make out much of his appearance, only his masculine silhouette in a haze of smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strange thing for an athlete to smoke and drink before a match but considering we’re in barn with animal hides lining the walls I suppose it makes sense enough...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The fight started up and didn’t seem like it was going well for him at first and I winced when he was knocked down and kicked repeatedly. I flagged for my second glass and fought the urge to start screaming and demand everyone stop behaving like bloodthirsty monsters. I looked away after getting my drink. I couldn’t stand to watch anymore. It just seemed antiquated and sadistic.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get far in here, honey. Sorry to be the one to have to tell you.” A slender blonde in tall white patent leather platform boots slid over onto the stool next to me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon? I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean?” I was puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean if you’re trying to work this place you’re too high dollar. I can tell that from across the room. Guys in here won’t pay you $100 for what they’ve been getting for $25. Even if you do look prettier than some of the regular girls. Everyone is talking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...OH! No. I’m on a trip and took the wrong exit. Got lost.” I smiled at the woman as she dipped into my peanuts. “I’m going to be heading out soon but got kind of wrapped up in watching the fight. But it’s just too violent. I’m definitely not here to take anyone’s business.” I reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That must be your pretty white truck out there?”  She said pouring a fistful of peanuts in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.Yes. And thank you...” I said looking at the end of my wine and wishing I could safely get by with having a few more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew whoever pulled up in that wasn’t from around here. I’m Pam by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia...” I raised my glass to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The guy who was down is kicking the shit out of the big bald one now.” She pointed at the cage before walking off to speak with a man. I spun around on my stool to have another look. It was shameful but I  couldn’t resist. People have been entertained by such things since the beginning of time and I had to admit I was no different. I also wanted a better look at the raven haired whiskey drinker who was indeed giving the other guy hell. After just a few moments the bald man was laid flat, and the victor wore an arrogant snarl on his hard, handsome face when he kicked his fallen opponent. He then walked over to his corner of the cage where thick, white, swirls of cigar smoke contrasted with his dark silhouette. A lump formed in my throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> I have to get out of here...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight’s winner and still king of the cage, The Wolverine.”  I assumed he’d earned that name because he was tough and had no trouble taking out larger men. The idea of sleeping in my vehicle that night didn’t appeal to me at all but it looked like I’d be doing just that the way things were going. So I ordered a third glass of the cheap red and watched the crowd dissolve from around the cage. Some were happily counting their money and others were visibly displeased with their losses. But everyone continued to drink and a few men paired off with working ladies of their choice. I sat on my stool staring at my phone, hoping to get even one bar so I could let my friend know I was sort of okay.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a beer...” The rich aroma of tobacco and leather engulfed my senses at the exact moment a raw, sensual, male voice spoke to the left of me. I turned around on my and he was right there in a well worn leather jacket with stripes around the arms. He gave me a lazy look up and down and sniffed the air, which I found strange because I couldn’t smell anything except smoke and booze, then turned to his eyes the television. The news was giving a report on Mutant issues. I’d only casually heard of Mutants and was pretty certain I didn’t know any. I hadn’t given them too much thought. I gazed at The Wolverine while he frowned intently at the TV.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was a woman who had a type. And that type came wrapped in an expensive suit with a smooth shaven face and a body kept fit by a regular gym schedule. This man was not my type. Or at least, I’d never have thought so. He was rough around the edges in his tight jeans, big belt buckle, and biker boots. And his physique hadn’t been acquired through an expensive gym membership. It was developed from experience. When he’d been shirtless for his fight I couldn’t stop looking at his solid, hair roughened chest, and now that he was sitting right next to me I was captivated by his brooding good looks, and was tempted to touch the coarse black mutton chops covering his jaw. Of course that would’ve been creepy and he was the most intimidating man I’d ever been close to in my thirty years of life.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take too long before it became obvious to him I was looking him over. “Something you wanna say to me, woman?” He removed the big cigar from his lips, arching a dark brow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I um... I saw your fight. Are you not hurt at all?” I lifted my hand to touch his arm but caught myself and placed it over my mouth instead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it to ya?” His eyes rested at my cleavage and his lewd attention caused my heart to pound against my breastbone. I didn’t know how to communicate with him. His manners where so crude. But they excited me somehow. I hadn’t been made love to properly for as far back as I could remember. And lately Michael had been neglecting me all the way around. This Wolverine was making feel like a schoolgirl with uncontrollable hormones. Wet heat dampened the crotch of my black, silk, panties, and he sniffed at that same moment, lifting his brow again, making me more self conscious than I’d ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way he can smell me getting wet for him. Can there be? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just wondering. I’m kind of stuck here and there’s no rooms vacant. I’ve never seen anything like that before. I’ve never seen someone get kicked like you did and just walk it off like nothing.” I took the last big mouthful of my wine and waved for another.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m definitely sleeping in my car tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the best thing for you to do is mind your own damned business.”  He spoke in a low growl and a tingling feeling gripped my body like a vise.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...” I turned my head a bit to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell like a rich woman. What the hell are you doing in here anyway?” He snarled and stuck the cigar between his teeth. “Or maybe you’re just an expensive whore?” His wolffish blue eyes devoured my body in a hungry stare. No one had ever  spoken to me in such a way. As if I didn’t feel filthy enough already. I’d been mistaken for a sex worker twice within the past hour. I thought not too much about Pam’s assumption and only reassured her I had no intention of working the room. But when this flat out rude, fine-looking man assumed the same, I pulsed at the apex of my thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I looked him dead in the eye. I was nervous as hell but I asserted myself. What I said next no one who knew me well could’ve ever predicted. “I’m not an expensive whore. I’m not a whore at all but I’d let you treat me like one for nothing.” I didn’t recognize my own voice. I felt heat rush into my cheeks and breathed in deep to ease the anxiety I’d stirred up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What in the fuck did you just say to this beast of a man, Lydia?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot a searing glare in my direction and settled his tab. I was humiliated as he got up to make his exit. I didn’t think the night could get much worse. A wrong turn had led me to a redneck bar in the middle of nowhere, I hadn’t had anything for dinner except peanuts and low grade red wine, I’d been mistaken for a high end escort not once, but twice, and I’d offered myself up to take rough treatment from a most unpleasant, sexy stranger who was walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You comin’ or what darlin’?” He turned and his lips curled into a cruel, arrogant smile. I settled quickly and followed him out to the cold lot where he was parked. It was his truck and trailer sitting next to my SUV.  My thoughts raced as I started to wonder if I’d made a grave emotional error due to my unfortunate circumstances. He opened the door at the back of the camper and I stalled.  “What’s the matter? Not good enough for ya?” He said, stepping inside, removing his jacket and the flannel shirt he wore underneath. I watched his strong biceps shift and contract as he shed both garments to reveal a muscle-hugging, white ribbed undershirt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. It’s fine.” I said in a near whisper, terrified of what I was about to do, wondering what someone with a name like Wolverine would do to my soft, neglected girl parts. I took his powerful hand as he offered to help me up. The interior was about what I would’ve expected. There was terrible outdated wood paneling lining the walls, a small table and refrigerator on one side, and a mattress and tiny bathroom on the other. His clothes, all plaid flannel and various shades of faded denim hung from the ceiling save a few garments laying crumpled on the floor. It wasn’t what I was used to but I’d expected it would be a lot worse since he was a single man living in a camper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whiskey?” He pulled half finished bottle from the cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” I said removing my heels, rubbing my bare feet together. He turned on a small space heater to knock some of the chill out of the air. I took my birth control compact from my handbag. It was already a few hours past the time I should’ve taken it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good thing you’ve got there because you don’t want a man like me knockin’ ya up, that’s for sure.” He said glancing over. I appreciated his honesty, but my biological urges said otherwise. There was just something about him beyond his looks that was just primal. I let out a quiet laugh when I thought of how my ovaries might have exploded when I first saw him standing in the cage. “Thought I had a glass here somewhere...” He looked around. “What’s so fucking funny?” He grumbled. I was surprised he heard my almost silent giggle over the whir of the heater. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just laughing at what your comment about getting me pregnant, that’s all. I’m not cut out for motherhood.” I said. His brow furrowed as he was unable to find a glass. “I’ll take it from the bottle, I don’t mind.” I shivered and I wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or if it was out of anticipation for what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He said in a deep, husky voice as he nodded toward his unmade bed. I obeyed his silent command. It wasn’t like the king sized mattress and billowy goose down comforter I slept on surrounded by nine pillows. But it would serve its intended purpose. I sat, waiting, and timid as a hare. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like prey...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The mattress gave in to his weight as he settled in next to me and handed me the bottle. I swallowed the tiny white pill with a small mouthful. Tons of bar peanuts and wine had suppressed my appetite, but I decided to take it easy on the hard liquor. My companion for the evening however, made no such commitment and took the biggest swallow I’d seen anyone take at once. He’d been knocking them back in between fights and didn’t seem phased at all. I was still comfortably wine buzzed and lay back on the soft, squeaky mattress, arms stretched above my head, admiring the well developed muscles of his arms and back as he peeled off the white shirt. He reached up to turn on a small lamp on the shelf above.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get a better look at ya darlin’.” He leaned over, following my curves with desirous, wolfish eyes. Starting at the bottom of my dress where it ended at my smooth calfs, he took his time unfastening each shiny, vintage button. It was pure torture watching him undress me. I was enthralled by the intense, concentration he wore on his face as he moved up my all-too-willing body. I groaned from his teasing as his smooth calloused hand slid up my inner thigh coming just short of the slick cleft waiting for his his touch. But then he just stopped, and a crooked, cocky smile turned up at the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god just fuck me already.” I tossed my head to the side out of frustration. It had been too long since I’d felt a man’s strong hands on me. And never a pair like his. I reached for his buckle and fumbled without success to unfasten it, since I’d never been with any man who would wear such a thing, or be able to pull  it off they’d tried for that matter. But he caught me about the wrist and leaned close. His whiskey soaked breath was hot against my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet you’re used to getting whatever you want, aren’t ya? A spoiled, pretty woman ordering people to bend to her will? Well, not tonight darlin’. You’re in my bed, and you’ll bend to mine.” He growled against my throat. My lips turned down into a pout as I looked up at him, doe eyed and pleading. He slid a thick finger inside me causing me to contract it around it. When he pressed my throbbing nerves with the pad of his thumb I shrieked from the sensation. That arrogant look appeared again as he watched me panting, lifting my hips off the bed to match the steady rhythm of his fingering. He removed his finger and brought it to his lips.”Ya taste as good as ya smell. I’ll say that much.” He went back to the task of unbuttoning. When he’d unfastened the final clasp at my breasts, the formerly shape hugging fabric parted and fell to either side of my body, leaving me vulnerable and exposed except for scant, silk panties. He unfastened his belt buckle with an expert flick of his wrist and yanked the leather strap through the loops, tossing it to the side. It hit the floor with a hollow thud. I reached for the waist of his faded, black jeans, desperate to see the nice, hard ridge in his pants unconfined. Placing my palm against him to feel the warmth of his chest, I parted my thighs to make room for him to rest between. “Gimme me a little tongue, darlin’.” He whispered. I moaned against his mouth when he parted the seam of my lips, and forcefully claimed the recesses of my wanting mouth. His kiss was dominating and passionate, unlike any I’d experienced before. I longed for him to sink into my delicate flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do your dog tags say?” I asked, squinting in the dim light, taking the dangling metal charms between my fingers to examine what was printed on them. One said Logan which I assumed was his real name, and the other said Wolverine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan. So that’s your name.” I said in a breathy huff. He simply nodded. I waited for him to ask mine, but instead he raised up to shed his jeans. His growing impatience was obvious no matter how good he’d been at forcing me to wait.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a predatory glint in his eyes as he lowered himself onto me again. I sobbed as he nuzzled the fleshy part of my breast, tickling it with his mutton chops, capturing an inflamed nipple in his warm mouth. I caressed the crisp dark hair that covered his body, enjoying its texture. Michael was smooth and well groomed and I would’ve thought that to be my preference for all of my life until I lay on my back desperate to be plowed by a man with dark hair on his arms, chest, and on his chiseled abdomen creating a path leading to his hard, male, flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready for me darlin’? I ain’t like the pretty boys you’re likely used to.” He crooned into my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes...”I ground my hips into the mattress to put emphasis on just how ready. “I want it so bad, it hurts, Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the magic word?” He smiled. He wanted me to beg. I’d never begged for a single thing in my life. And I would’ve wagered he knew that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please...Please Logan...” I said between burning sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do better than that I think.” He laughed as I and grabbed hold of his strong, broad shoulders, digging my manicured nails into him. I hadn’t meant to scratch him, but he was torturing me. “You need it bad I see. Not a surprise at all.” He teased my slippery entrance, coaxing me. “Tell me how bad you need it woman...”  He pulled my panties down by their sides and I kicked them off onto the cold linoleum floor, unsure and unconcerned with their whereabouts. He planted another kiss on my lips and they parted for him, inviting him in. Logan was so close to entering me, I wrapped my hand around his girth and moved the smooth column of flesh between my fingers, working to guide him to me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to beg you for it? How cruel.” I hissed, loving every second of it. “Fine I’ll beg you if I must. Because I’ve never needed a man so bad and I’ve never gone to bed with a stranger not one time in my life.” I was close to being reduced to tears as I was so swollen with need it was painful. I’d never known I could be so horny and I wondered if I knew my body at all. “Please make love to me. I’m so desperate for it. Oh god I’ve never felt like this. I’ve never done anything like this. I must be out of my mind but I’ve never wanted anything this much.” I had’t known shame could be so sweet. I continued pleading and sobbing as a tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn’t hold back any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better’.” His taunted me in a rusty, sensual voice as he took a firm hold of my thighs “Legs up.” He demanded as he pulled my limbs over his wide shoulders. With one quick thrust his hard, hot, flesh was stretching the walls of my body. I cried out as he entered me where I ached to filled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good to me...” I was intoxicated by the handling he was giving me, and by his dark, scent of whiskey, tobacco, and something else I supposed was just <em>him</em>. A thin sheen of sweat reflected on his chest and I instinctively wanted to taste it. But I was in no position to do so, instead I lay helpless, listening to the sound of his hard muscled body slapping against mine. I was unprepared when he flipped me over. My face was planted firm against the mattress and my backside was in the air when he eased back inside me and commenced. This time he moved deeper and slower like he was searching for something until I wailed so loud I was sure anyone standing outside could hear. “Is that yer sweet spot, darlin’?” he leaned down, whispering against the back of my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be...Oh...What are you doing to me? I said in a muffled voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m using you like a whore. That’s what ya asked for isn’t it?”  He growled before slipping a finger into the virgin hole of my backside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh no. I’ve never. Oh god.” I groaned as he claimed each opening, clenching tight against his penetration. I’d never been treated in such a way. I was a hopeless mess and unable to form a complete sentence. Such filthy and degrading treatment just felt so good. The stress of the past several months seemed to melt away at his touch. He was in control of the situation and for once I didn’t have to be. It was liberating. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gettin’ close aren’t ya?” He grunted and I could tell he was getting there too as his steady, rhythmic thrusts grew faster and heavier syncing up with his ragged breath. He slipped his finger out of my bottom, grabbed hold of my hips again, and battered me mercilessly with his rigid, hard, heat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish me please .” I begged in a breathy, feminine voice. They were the only words I could utter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna come for ol’ Wolverine? Come on then, woman...” He planted a soft kiss on the back of my neck and that small gesture sent put me over the edge. I curled my toes and bit my bottom lip so hard I could taste blood. I lost all control of body and mind when I crested. Though I was and limp and well used he kept up his pace with his strong hands gripping my hips with bruising pressure. I just didn’t care if he hurt me, and that was the oddest thing of all. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’ve never... I’ve never come so hard.” I panted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You just needed some hard lovin’ from a real man is all.” He pulled out and flipped me over again. “I wanna look at your pretty face and tits while I finish claiming yer little pussy. I ain’t done...” His dirty talk was almost enough to get me there again. Michael never said such things and I might have laughed if he’d even tried. Vulgar words like <em>pussy</em> rolled off Logan’s tongue as if he used them every night. I wasn’t foolish enough to believe I was the only woman who was charmed and ended up a sobbing, wet mess under his solid physique. I didn’t care. I’d been so responsible my whole life, even in college, but I didn’t hesitate to open my legs for a stranger I’d met in a shady roadside bar using no other protection besides the pill. I’d either lost my mind or he had some very serious physiological effect on me. I would never have any explanation for it. I just assumed it was a bit of both. He covered me and I could tell he wasn’t putting all of his weight on me, he was very guarded like he thought he might be too heavy or something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d want to feel you on top of me. Please Logan...” He was close enough for me to do what I’d been wanting to do all night. I dragged my tongue across his big, hairy chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a lot heavier than I look. Trust me.” He chuckled before grabbing my heaving breast and lashing its stiff peak with his tongue. “Spread yer legs a little more for me darlin’.” I obeyed and he quickened his pace, leaving a trail of hot kisses from my breasts, to my, neck, and then to the satiny softness of my wanting mouth. Another climax was imminent. I was usually lucky to get one orgasm and never imagined getting two in such a short time. Most nights I’d finish my self off after my husband fell asleep. Threads of pleasure coursed through me and I moaned into his mouth when I shook from my release. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Logan...” I sighed out of pure bliss and satisfaction as he plundered my depths until he finally lost control. The feel of his throbbing and spilling inside me elicited one last long raspy groan from my parted lips. When he rolled off of my trembling body he took me in his strong arms and stroked my hair. His soft kisses and gentle words soothed me. His tenderness fell in stark contrast to his tough persona and rough manners. I lay there staring up at the metal ceiling, battered and sore. I’d begged him to treat me like a whore after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You all right? Did ya get what ya needed?” He purred.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. More than once.” I said snuggling against his chest. Did you?” I looked up into his faded blue eyes. “I guess maybe you want me to go now? Since you’re finished with me.” I tried not to sound too disappointed. It was only meant to be a quick romp and then done. I didn’t want to come off as needy or getting attached. Even though it would’ve been easy to do. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you said you didn’t have a room for tonight.” He sat up, cracked the small window next to us and the striking of match popped loudly. He lit a cigar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” I answered back in a whisper gave my fingers a quick run through his wild hair. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I ain’t gonna put ya out.” He flashed a toothy grin and I couldn’t help notice his rather pointed canine teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” I smiled from contentment and wrapped myself in the green, woolen army blanket. “So which branch of the military did you serve in?” I attempted to make casual conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna talk about it.” His thick brows drew together as he puffed the cigar clenched between his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. I understand. Bad memories.” I apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The worst.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it was so bad for you. I’ve heard it can be. My name is Lydia by the way. You never asked.” I said, reaching out and giving his hard bicep a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So what the fuck is a rich piece of tail like you doing way out here in Laughlin city, Miss Lydia?” He put out his cigar and lay down next to me. I rested my head against him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I caught my husband cheating...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is your way of gettin’ even. I see...” He said, cutting me short.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly. I didn’t come out here looking for a man. I could’ve done that much easier at home. Though I’m sure I wouldn’t have found one like you.” I said. I was starting to get worked up all over again. The sound of his voice was enough to do it for me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what kind of man do you think I am, Lydia?” He asked with a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous. At least compared to anyone I’ve ever known.” I confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what put ya into heat? Danger?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have thought so before. I didn’t even want to watch you in that cage. It was horrifying but I couldn’t take my eyes off you. Honestly I think I would’ve been attracted to you regardless. But as you can imagine, you’re quite the opposite of any man I’ve been with.” I nuzzled against his neck, tasting its saltiness and snuggling tight against him. Not only had I never been given multiple orgasms. I also didn’t get much in the way of pillow talk either. I looked at Logan. Really looked at him and there was a lot more to him than a brutal cage fighter, or rugged good looks. I’d never seen so much pain in a person’s eyes and I had a flood of emotions I’d never experienced. I wanted to care for him. To soothe him and ease whatever it was that hurt so much. The coarse, black stubble surrounding his mouth pricked my soft skin as I kissed him. I decided at least part of his pain must’ve come from war. Since he was unwilling to discuss his time serving.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say I’ve had a woman like you in my bed in awhile.” He caught my mouth in a deeper kiss before allowing me to speak. His burgeoning lust was pressed hard against my hip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what kind of woman do you think I am?” I reached down to stroke his length. Relishing in the feel of its warmth and rigidness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure now darlin’.” He whispered into my hair. “I’d have said stuck up, spoiled maybe. Wouldn’t expect ya to willingly spend the night in a place like this. Turns out you were just starved for a man.” He raised himself up over me and planted kisses down my chest, belly, and then lower to the groomed patch of dark hair at the junction of my thighs. My bottom lip trembled at the sensation of his mouth pressed against my pulsing flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh...What are you doing?” I tried squeezing my thighs together but Logan was a lot stronger. Any effort put forth was in vain as he splay me open wide before him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You telling me your man don’t lick ya?” He growled, vibrating my folds. And glared up at me from between my legs, flicking his tongue to graze his tooth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael never offered to do such a thing and I never asked him to.” I admitted, tossing my head to the side with abandon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sounds like a real dick.” He remarked. I groaned from the expert touch of his tongue. One thing was for certain, it wasn’t going to take him long at all…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan...ugh...” I lifted my hips off the mattress to match his steady pattern as he traced the line of my lips to find the stiff, sensitive nerves waiting between them. Threading my fingers through his  hair, I arched up, grinding against his working mouth until I burst with force against his tongue. “Oh. God. Oh shit!”  I shook all over as he moved up my body,  devouring  my mouth with deep, sweeping strokes of his tongue. All inhibitions disappeared as I tasted my tartness on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Is this what I’ve been missing? I had to come all the way out to middle of nowhere Canada to find a man who’d make love to me right? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He found my sheath and he thrust in, hammering into me without mercy. Blind with passion and already so close to coming again, I scraped my manicured nails across the muscular flesh of his chest, hard enough to leave deep red marks, but the strangest thing occurred. Only seconds after I scratched the surface of his skin they faded before my eyes. I must’ve had the most astonished look because he slowed his pace, leaned down, and touched his lips to my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what I am darlin’?” He growled. It dawned on me he was a Mutant like the ones they were talking about on the news. Suddenly it all came together. No wonder he was able to take so much abuse in the cage and walk away. I knew what he was...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what you are. Please. Just don’t stop. Please just fuck me Logan...” I begged. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl...” He said before bringing me to climax and finally firing off inside me. I lay next to him in a haze. It was surreal. I was a grown, married woman and I was just finally discovering what all the fuss was about. I went back to resting against him and he held me in his arms. I would’ve left my comfortable life to stay right there with him if he’d have me. But I knew full well he traveled alone. I stared up at the camper’s ceiling, thinking about what might be next for me. I drifted off to sleep feeling more safe and satisfied than I ever had in my wealthy, gated community lying next to my bland, unfaithful husband. Maybe it was just a passing infatuation. It was difficult to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning I woke famished and covered my naked body with one of Logan’s flannel shirts. The dark, masculine scent on it made me want to take it with me. I wondered what kind of food he might have but the situation didn’t look great. I looked through the cabinets carefully as not to wake him, since he was finally resting peacefully after some tossing and turning during the night. He hadn’t slept well at all and I’d tried to comfort him by rubbing his back or chest as he seemed to be having bad dreams. Finally I came across some beef jerky, which I’d never tried before. It wasn’t terrible, but it was really good either and not nearly sustaining enough. It was well past time for me to get on the road and find a real breakfast. I was sure Heather was losing her mind with concern. I walked over to him and became captivated by the rising and falling of his broad chest. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes scanned the length of his body and I noticed his sizable erection beneath the blanket. I thought I might surprise him by returning the favor he’d done for me the night before. I eased the blanket down, exposing him, placing my hand on his abdomen. I lowered my face to him, licking my lips, anticipating the feel of him against my lips in my throat. But I startled him out of slumber and he wrapped his hand around my neck in a breathtaking grip, and from his other, three metal blades broke the skin between his knuckles and extended like claws toward me. One barely grazed my cheek, yet it sliced through my supple skin like warm butter. Panicked and choking, I looked into his eyes and I was certain he had no idea of who I was for just a split second before realizing what he’d done and releasing me. I gasped, coughed, and touched the small, but significant cut on my face, looking in disbelief at the blood on my fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia...Goddamn it! You can’t surprise me like that! Are ya hurt bad darlin’? Let me have a look...” He touched the wound on my cheek. “I uh, don’t actually have a first aide kit or anything since I never really need one.” I was stunned. I’d learned he was a Mutant but didn’t know there was more to it besides the rapid healing. The damaged skin from where the claws emerged were back to normal within just moments. “I’m not good with being touched when I’m not expecting it. I should’ve warned ya.” Regret was plain on his on his chiseled face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...It’s okay.” I said in a quiet voice still shaken. I didn’t know. I just wanted to please you.” I caressed the hair covering his jawline and looked into his worried blue eyes. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. I watched you sleep last night and I know your dreams are bad. I should’ve known better. Of course I wasn’t expecting to cause you stress.” I paused for a moment. I had to ask. “Does it hurt when they come out”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time.” He said running his fingers across his reddened knuckles. We sat on the bed in silence for awhile. Unsure of what to say to each other. “Maybe you should go. I’m not safe to be around.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of you.” I scooted across the worn out mattress to sit closer to him, placing my hand on his.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Ya should be. You’re the most naïve woman I’ve ever met if you ain’t scared of a man like me.” The same dark look I’d seen in the cage the night before covered his face and I realized I really was afraid. But there were feelings stronger than fear at play at this point. As someone who spent hundreds of dollars a month on skin care and spa treatments, I was far less upset by a cut on my cheek than I’d ever have imagined I would be. Had it happened any other way I’d have been booking an appointment with the aesthetician or surgeon. But I didn’t even mind how he’d marked me. It was difficult to understand but a part of me liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever had a woman run out because of them? Because of the claws?”I said, dabbing at my wounded cheek with a facial wipe from my purse. His chosen name of Wolverine made even more sense to me. But I’d have never dared to call him an animal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” His lips turned up into an arrogant grin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Something told me that would be your answer.” I smiled. “I ate some of your jerky. I’d never tried it before.” I said, resting my head on his muscular shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Never had jerky in your sheltered life huh?” he laughed a little. What’d ya think?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than I expected. But it wouldn’t be my first choice I’m afraid. Do you want to get some breakfast? Is there anything at all around here? Maybe a greasy spoon or something? The bartender said there was one close but it had shut down early for the night. We can eat and then I’ll be out of that thick, black hair of yours soon enough.” Sound good?” I put on a big pout, hoping he’d agree.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it with you?” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you. And I haven’t had any fun in so long. Plus I had only peanuts and cheap red wine for dinner last night. I’m hungry. You really know how to wear a girl out...” I smooched his rough, stubbled cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You tryin’ to stroke my ego darlin’?” He purred.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...Is it working?” I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All right princess. You win...” He said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stroke something else after breakfast if you’d like.” I said while looking around on the floor for my dress.  “I never got a chance to finish what I started this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You really are something. I won’t lie, I’ve had a pretty nice time myself. There’s a small diner and gas station about a half mile up the road. Now hurry up.” He grumbled while stepping into his jeans. He wore nothing between his skin and his denim and my cheeks flushed as I admired the view. Michael wouldn’t have ever dreamed of going without his designer boxer briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I asked Logan to drive since he knew where we were going and my GPS didn’t start working until we we’re already in the parking lot of the tiny truck stop restaurant. The interior was just as I might have expected and I was followed by glossy eyed taxidermic animals staring down from every wall as we sat across from each other looking over single page, plastic coated menus.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll just have the southwest skillet with hash browns and a um...” I looked at the coffee selection and was reminded of where I was because there was just one option. Plain old coffee. No espresso. No almond milk. Just the regular stuff which I wasn’t used to. “A cup of coffee and an ice water.” Our, curvy, fiery haired waitress, Melody scribbled on her pad as I spoke to her, but never took her eyes off Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Make that two coffees.” Logan said, concentrating on his decision. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How’ve you been Wolverine?” The server was shameless in her flirting with him. She couldn’t have been more deliberate and shot a quick, dismissive glance in my direction. “I saw your fight last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you.” He said, barely acknowledging her. “I’ll have the t-bone. Rare. Scrambled eggs too.” He handed her his menu, but looked right at me. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I see your taste has changed. You putting it to rich, city girls now? Let me know when you get bored with her.”  She said before sauntering away. I suddenly felt very foolish. While I’d known we weren’t a real couple, and that he’d most likely have another woman in his bed by the time I made it Heather’s, I hadn’t wanted to be confronted with it in such a harsh way during our last hours together. He could read the disappointment on my face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about her darlin’. It’s you and me right now.” His words came out raw and sensual, and they made trashy Melody easy enough to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down at my phone and noticed several missed calls from both Heather and my husband. “I’ve got a signal. I’m going to call my friend before our food comes out.” A nervous smile formed on my lips. “She’s got to be pretty concerned and probably pissed.” Melody returned with our coffees, still giving me dirty looks. I ignored her taking my first sip with out any trouble at all since it was the perfect temperature. It wasn’t the gourmet beans I ground at home. But it was uplifting and comforting just the same after so many hours of surviving on only alcohol, peanuts, and beef jerky. I dialed Heather’s number and she answered on the first ring. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where in the hell are you?! I mean seriously, I’ve been up all night off and on checking my phone. I was worried sick. And Micheal had the nerve to call. I didn’t tell him anything, but I was scared and almost did because I didn’t know what was going on.” She expelled a deep, aggravated breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I took a wrong exit and ended up in Laughlin City. I was just too tired to drive any further so I ended up spending the night here. I’m at a diner having breakfast and I’ll be on my way after that.” I apologized. “This is the first I’ve had a signal at all since I got lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You spent the night in god forsaken Laughlin? There’s literally nothing there roughnecks, convicts, and truckers. Is there even a hotel there?” She wasn’t too loud but the look of amusement on Logan’s face told me he could hear her every word.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. No. There is a little motel I was told but it was occupied.” I was getting close to having to disclose information I wasn’t quite ready to discuss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you sleep Lydia? You didn’t sleep in your car I hope!”  She snapped. I wasn’t prepared to tell her I’d spent the night getting fucked silly in a truck camper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain everything when I get there. It’ll be a lot easier.” I said as a huge plate of food was set in front of me. I started digging in but I dripped a big glob of salsa right down the front of my dress. “Shit...” I huffed. Logan grabbed a few napkins and reached over to clean the chunky sauce from my cleavage. “Thanks...” I whispered to him, after moving the phone away from my face a little.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” He said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you with a man?” Heather demanded after hearing Logan speak. “That was undeniably a man’s voice. Did you spend the night with a man in Laughlin City? Uh uh. Please tell me you did not sleep with a stranger.” She hissed. Logan was visibly trying to hold back laughter. I looked across the table at him through narrowed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain everything. I promise. The sooner I finish eating the sooner I’ll be in Calgary.” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me. Call me as soon as you head out from wherever you are. You have some explaining to do lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you...” I said in the most innocent voice I could summon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm Hmm. Love you too.” She mumbled, audibly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and I finished our breakfasts in what seemed like just a few breaths. We were both half starved by then and for the first time in my life I didn’t care what I looked like eating in front of a date for lack of a better word. His table manners were crude and wolfish as he scarfed down the bloody steak on his plate. It was freeing to me to be able to shovel in mouthfuls of hash-browns with no concern of being judged. I ate every scrap of food on my plate. And though I hadn’t expected it at all, he took care of the check.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that.” I said, as Melody walked away counting bills. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have money Lydia, but I wasn’t about to give that asshole Melody the satisfaction of judging you even more. Besides, I guess I’m kind of old fashioned that way. You’re still a lady after all, even though I wouldn’t have been able to tell from your slutty behavior last night and this morning.” He said, palming my backside as we exited the diner. I made sure to give Melody a condescending smile and a little wave before we stepped outside into the crisp Northern air. I didn’t have any right to ask Logan if he’d slept with her. But from the scalding glare she gave me, I assumed he must’ve put it on her pretty good at least once. He put his arm around me as we pulled out of the lot and headed down the barren road back to where his camper was parked. As badly as I wanted to spend another night with him I knew my time was up. I took in his hardened good looks for what I figured would be the last time, and then I remembered something. I unhooked my seatbelt. Logan wasn’t wearing his so I went for his buckle and zipper, caressing him over his jeans before I lay my head in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get to finish what I started this morning.” I spoke softly against his zipper and released his stiffening length from its denim enclosure.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You still wanna suck my cock after I cut your face like that?” He stroked the puffy red line on my cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. You know I do. Oh God. More than anything right now.” I said, wrapping my hand around his hard girth, and curling my wide, smooth, lips around his sinewy shaft. I became aware of the tension coiling in his body as he delved his fingers into my tangled mass of curls. It was difficult to describe his musky, male scent, but it was blended with the faint aroma of my own nectar still lingering on him. Every sensation was making me a wet, horny mess. A guttural moan escaped him as I drew him deeper into my eager mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet lord darlin’ I’m gonna need to pull over...” His deep, gravely voice was soaked with desire, and so were my panties. I never stopped pleasuring him as he parked. I began making circular motions up and down and looked for cues signaling his approval. I didn’t have a lot of experience with oral sex. My love life was as plain as could be when it existed, but I felt like a sexy, empowered vixen listening to his feral grunts and growls as I did my best to to make him fill my mouth. I worked on him. Licking, sucking, and jerking him off at a steady rhythm when my swollen lips needed a rest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Logan. You’re delicious.” I sighed before working up the courage to bathe the tight sac beneath his twitching erection, eliciting another rough moan from deep within his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then suck it girl, don’t tease now...” He guided himself back into my mouth and I thrummed with excitement at the way he took control. As he quickened the pace of his thrusting I gagged a little from his hitting the back of my throat, but I didn’t mind at all and my mouth watered. I kept going, keeping the pace until I felt a forceful throbbing against my tongue. I drank from him with thirst as he plundered my mouth.“That’s it.” He uttered between heavy breaths. “That’s a good girl...” I sat up and looked at him, wide eyed with desire, until sadness took hold.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate having to leave so soon. But I can’t make any more excuses. Heather’s doing me a huge favor. I should’ve already been at her house.” I wiped the corners of my mouth with a napkin from the glove box.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan started putting himself back inside his pants. “What about you darlin? Ya need me to take care of you, I’m sure...” He took my face in his hand and swept the inside of my mouth with his wet, serpentine tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I go back inside your camper I may never come out again. I’d be waiting for you after every cage fight with an open beer and open legs.” I hid my face in my hands as he started back to the bar parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it can’t be that way Lydia.” He said. “Besides, you’d miss yer fancy surroundings after awhile, princess.” He crooned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” I smiled as we pulled up next to his truck. I got out to feel his strong embrace once more and to taste one last kiss. “If don’t know how long I’ll be in Calgary. I don’t know when I’ll go back to Washington but I can’t go back to Michael now. He’ll never be enough after you. He wasn’t before if I’m being honest. I’d love to see you again Logan. Even if only for another tryst...” I took a small notepad from my purse and jotted down my phone number. I didn’t expect to hear from him again, but I had to try for some shred of hope. Because he’d ruined me for any other man who’d come after him. Logan took the small folded piece of stationary from my hand and we said our final goodbye. I was well off in the right direction towards BC-1E when tears welled up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You cannot cry over a one time fling with a stranger. Just because he was good in bed That’s not a real reason. What the fuck is the matter with you Lydia?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was all I could think about. I decided to call Heather to let her know It’d be just a few more hours before I was knocking at her door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to make me wait to find out what happened in Laughlin city?” She asked over the Bluetooth speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be at your place soon. I just wanted to let you know I’m back on the highway.” Though I could tell she wasn’t at all satisfied with that answer we ended the call and I drove in deep thought the remainder of the way to Calgary, ignoring repeated calls from Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As many times as he’s tried to contact me, I’d almost think he cared...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled into Heather’s driveway in the early afternoon and she was already sitting on her front porch, waiting, with stern judgement on her face. I felt like a girl who’d come in late from curfew after spending the evening with a bad boy in the backseat of his car. And I’d had just enough fun not to care about consequences. My dress was wrinkled, stained with male sweat and a spot of tomato salsa. My hair was a knotted mess and I had a three inch scab on the side of my face. Smeared mascara and lipstick stained my smiling face. Heather got up from her white, wicker chair and hurried toward me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What on earth happened to you? Lydia. You look... Did someone hurt you?” She assessed my disheveled appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we have a drink?” I wobbled on my heels, legs limp from the long drive, among other things.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess you’ve got some story then. But you’re okay? Right. What happened to your face? Do I need to call RCMP. Do you need to see a doctor maybe? This looks...severe.” She said as we walked up to her carved teak front door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how it looks, but I’m more okay than I have been in years.” I replied in a serious tone. I stood at the kitchen counter while she prepared Bloody Marys and I began telling her the story of how a wrong turn had landed me in a sleazy roadside bar and then into a Mutant cage fighter’s bed. Her mouth hung open in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t look a total mess I might not believe any of that. You put yourself in a dangerous situation. You could’ve been killed. And for what? A few orgasms? Pretty sure there are safer ways to achieve that.” She floated an extra shot of vodka on her drink. “I mean, this just isn’t like you at all. And in a camper? While there isn’t much to laugh at about this situation, that’s definitely something. You slept in a camper and you’re the biggest snob I know.” An uncomfortable laugh escaped her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot has changed overnight Heather, I don’t know what to say.” I followed her and added more alcohol to my drink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He did that to your face? You’re okay with that?” She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident.” I didn’t tell her how’d he’d taken me by the throat. I knew that’d be too much for her to accept. Logan was dangerous and there wasn’t any question about it, but it was a risk I’d have been willing to take for the sake of feeling real passion, and maybe even love if I were given the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got someone here in town who can help you with it. You’re lucky you don’t need stitches for fuck’s sake. This isn’t going to become a habit because you’re heartbroken I hope. Falling into bed with scary drifters.” She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hardly heartbroken over Michael. But if I’m being honest, I might be over Logan.” I admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just good dick sweetie. And you’re probably just fascinated because he’s...different.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right. You’re probably right.” Deep down I couldn’t be sure, but finished my drink and went upstairs to wash. The hot water soothed my bruises and stung the well used flesh between my legs. The shower was great but a small part of me was saddened to wash him off my body. The rich lather of artisan soap caressed me, and I watched as the memories of sweat, whisky, smoke, and lust swirl down the drain with in the sudsy water. When I was done I dried off with a big, soft, fluffy lavender towel, put on a comfortable dress and went back down to find Heather on the couch in the living room. Two glasses and a vodka bottle sat on the beveled glass table in front her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your man?” She pointed at the television with the remote in her hand. I couldn’t hold back laughing at the ridiculous police sketch accompanying the news story of a Mutant with an adamantium skeleton who was wanted by the authorities.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is… But it isn’t. You’d think professionals could do a better job.” I sat on the crisp sofa cushion beside her. His eyes, his nose are all wrong but they got that gorgeous head of hair right at least. They can try all they like. But something tells me he won’t be easy to track down.” I crunched the ice at the end of my cocktail.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know where he is...” Heather just stared at the screen, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never tell a soul. Not in a million years.” I said, already missing his strong, protective embrace, and hoping somehow, some way, we might cross paths again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful from now on okay. I know what it’s like. Marriage troubles.” She took a long sip. I was devastated after my divorce, but look at me now.” She grinned. “I’m a perfectly functional alcoholic living in a million dollar home. It’s not so bad…” Heather nudged me with her elbow. I appreciated her attempt at humor and forced a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it wasn’t the smartest thing I’d ever done, hooking up with Logan like that. But I don’t have any regrets. The downside is he’s set the standard pretty high for anyone I might sleep with from here on.” I stared at the television and a number to call the Mutant Response Division scrolled across the bottom of the wide screen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even a little bit moved by the fact that your lover is wanted in Canada and most of the United States? Did you hear how many people they say he’s suspected of killing with those razor blades in his hands? Is that what happened to your cheek?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very complicated…” I looked down as my phone lit up. It was my husband.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael again?” Heather had a look of concern about her when she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. I think I may get my number changed.” I answered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you don’t know what you’re going to do yet. I support you no matter what. But please don’t take scary risks where your safety is concerned. You’re my best and only real friend. And while my reasons for wanting you to stick around are entirely selfish, at least they’re sincere.” There was silence between us for for several moments  until she finally asked; “It was <em>that</em> good huh?” She shook her head and a lock of her honey blonde hair fell,  covering a curious green eye. She pushed it back in place and waited for my answer.” I turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” I tried holding back the blissful, wicked smile forming at the corners of my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then cheers?” She smirked and raised her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers…” I returned the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still mad at you.” She mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” I took a long sip and admired the last bit of sun setting over the mountains. Heather was right. I had no idea what direction my life would take in the near future. But I knew what I wanted and what I  <em>didn’t </em>want. It was a starting point at least. I’d realized something during my brief encounter with Wolverine. Honesty and passion were important enough to me that I took a serious, irresponsible risk to have just a small taste of it. I couldn’t go back to my old life, no matter how opulent and comfortable. I decided I’d call Michael first thing in the morning to settle things once and for all. I’d give him all the scandalous details about why I just couldn’t be bothered to answer his calls. I’d let him know I was done for good. But that night I smiled to myself after climbing in between smooth designer sheets, and relished in my good memories. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Powerful arm’s crushing embrace, dirty words, deep, searing kisses…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I shut my tired eyes chose to think of nothing else…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>